Head spinning
by utauchan41
Summary: What would happen if Marik dragged Bakura to an amusement park? When Marik's head started spinning he isn't sure whether it was the rides or something else... One shot please review!


**Utauchan41: Hey guys! so I got the idea for this fanfic when i went to Kings island with some friends (only amusement park where i live) and I started thinking hey what would it be like if Marik dragged Bakura to an amusement park and forced him to do all sorts of crazy stuff and maybe bring about some new feelings for each other :3. So regardless of that please read and review enjoy! oh and this is a one shot!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh abridged as much as I**** may wish I did.**

* * *

"Bakura be a gentleman and take my bag" Marik flung his bag into the albino's chest and eagerly sat down into the ride and buckled himself in. Bakura just growled but followed the Egyptian's orders and put his bag into one of the bins on the other side of the ride. Bakura walked back and he too sat down and buckled himself in before pulling down the orange lap bar. _I can't believe i let Marik talk me into coming here and riding a bunch of death machines as if his motorcycle wasn't enough already!_ Bakura thought irritably.

* * *

It was last night when Marik saw an ad in the newspaper for a newly opened amusement park and he just had to go! Bakura on the other hand wasn't too pleased with the idea." Can't you just go on your own? It's not like you need me there."

"Buuuut Bakuraaaa! It's no fun to ride the rides alone!" Marik whined.

Bakura scowled, "Then take someone else and torture them with those stupid death traps!"

Marik grinned maliciously and leaned in closer to the albino," I get it now... You're scared! Just like you are of my motorcycle! Don't worry fluffy the rides won't hurt you." Marik smirked, now trying to act more gentle.

"I am not bloody scared I just don't want to be out in the heat all day where I could get a sunburn!" Bakura defended and tuned his head to hide a slight pink tint that started to cover his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Admit it Fluffy you're only scared" Marik couldn't help but let his grin grow wider as his plan started to fall perfectly into place.

"I am not and I will prove it to you! I'll go to the bloody amusement park!" Marik started to jump up and down with the occasional cheer of victory.

* * *

Bakura snapped out of his thoughts when the ride took off. It was painfully slow at first while the cart inched it's way up the first hill but he couldn't help but start to feel a little nervous. When they reached the top it stayed there for just a second longer as to taunt them as they prepared for the fall down the hill. Bakura felt his stomach drop and closed his eyes and grabbed on to the closet thing to him. Marik. The Egyptian blushed when he felt the albino wrap himself around his arm but quickly shook the thought and started to scream and cheer with the rest of the passengers on the ride.

The ride slowly came to a stop and people started to get off as Bakura sat there in silence with his arms still clinging to Marik's arm and eyes squeezed shut. "Uhhh Bakura... the ride's over. You can let go of me now." Bakura's eyes shot open as he realized what he was clinging on to. The other passengers snickered at the two and commented on how it was either cute or funny while others were just disturbed. Marik was flustered trying to assure the public that they weren't together but they were quickly ushered off the ride by one of the employees.

The two boys continued to aimlessly wander around the park riding each ride they came across. Each ride ended the same, Marik would cheer with joy while Bakura grapped on to Marik only to be pushed off once the ride was over and recieving giggles from the by passers.

"Wasn't this fun fluffy! i mean besides the fact it kept messing po my kohl..."

"That is called eyeliner Marik and only women wear that. And to answer your question no it was not fun. All of those rides were very unsafe! I could've died at any moment!'

"It is not eyeliner it is a cultural thing!" Marik yelled defensively.

"Sure it's not Marik."

"Ugh! whatever. It's getting dark out so the last ride you can pick."

Bakura eyed a tall circular ride and dragged the Egyptian over to it. Marik looked up at the ferriswheel and gulped. "You s-sure you want to ride this?"

Bakura smirked,"Don't tell me you're scared?"

"O-of course not!" Marik grabbed Bakura's hand and led him onto the carriage. When the carriage had finally reached the top it stopped and Marik grabbed on to Bakura and hid his face in his chest.

"Relax Marik they are only letting people off...or are you just that scarred of heights?"

"A-a little."

"It's okay. I'm here with you are't I" Bakura whispered in a low seductive tone.

Marik's head had started to spin and he wasn't entirely sure if it was the ride or if it was because he had fallen in love with Bakura.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! i know not much happened between the two but it was a little fluffy. Please review and tell me what you thought of the story and how i can continue to make my writing better!**


End file.
